leo the saiyan
by Rinku the lost saiyan
Summary: raditz is a good guy piccolo was found and was trained by kami
1. Chapter 1

What if radtiz turned good

saiyan saga part 1

radtiz and his 4 year old son leik where in the pods going to earth radtiz reason: to see what too goku so long, leos reason: to visit-

"DADDY ARE WE THERE YET" " almost" "ok" "i wish I can turn off my scouter but nooo

freiza had to make one where u can never turn it off" "i heard that radtiz" "O_O SORRY FREIZA" " youd better be" -play what ive done lincoin park- -BOOM- the pod opend and radtiz and leo flew out of the hole in the farm "-w-who are you I dont wana shoot but t-this is t-tresspassing" "hmph" "i warned y-you" the farmer shoot radtiz but the bullet flatend on his armor "leik make wast of him" "ok" leik rushed behind the farmer and broke his spine "dad these earthlings are wea- dad I found 2 strong power levels on the planet" -end song and start in the end- "lets go" radtiz and leik flew to the closest one that was piccolo "this isnt kakkorot" "what are talking about who are you" "lets go" "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO I AM THE GREAT KING PICCOLO" piccolo rushed at radtiz only to be knocked out by radtizs tail -play hydain- "daddy your the strongest" radtiz smirks and ruffles leiks hair -end song- radtiz and leo flew to the kame house

gokus pov

I was at the kame house with gohan until "kakkorot I see your still didnt finish killing everyone

in this puny planet" I looked up "who are you" "so you dont remember your own brother"

DUH DUH DAAAH jk

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"no someone like you cant be my brother I am not a murder" "is that your son" "no he isnt and what if he is" "HA dont lie to me kakorott he has a tail like all saiyans do...k-kakorot what happened to your tail" "my tail... I got it cut of when I was a kid why" "GRR no wonder how you were being able to fight in with thes humans so well" -skip the meeting with radtiz and goku (srry dont remember much of the radtiz vs goku thing)- -radtizs pov, play in the end- I grabed my brothers son and my sons tails , kakorot tried to take his son back by force... -gokus pov- I launched a punch at radtiz but it never hit 'whered he g-' my so called brother hit me in my back -normal pov- both leo and gohan where crying at the massive pain in there tails "DAADDY KET GO" "no" "WHAAAAA" waild both of the saiyan children "SHUT UP" radtiz threw the one of them in his pod and the other one in leos "well im gona go hunt for food" -skip to goku piccolo fight- "RADTIZ GIVE ME BACK MY SON NOW"

scouter:

pissed off goku: 1999

piccolo: 1888

leik crying and is pissed of at his dad for yanking his tail: 2111 and is riseing

gohan crying: 1 and slowly riseing

-radtiz pl in this fan fic is 3000-

"i changed my mind im gona kill you any ways YOUR DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS PREPARE TO DIE" -play ganondorf battle sword fight tp sound track- goku and piccolo used high speed rush on radtiz "COME ON KAKOROT YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS IF YOU CANT YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AT BEATING ME HAHAHAHAHA" radtiz both kicked them away

power levels of the saiyan children

leo: 3111

gohan:3011

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE" "STOP HURTING MY UNCAL I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE HERE TO MEET HIM" -play gohdan battle music from wind waker- the very pissed off saiyan kids rushed at radtiz and gave him a skull bash and broke his armor off

power levels

gohan: 1

leo: 75

radtiz was stunned for a bit

radtiz : 2555

goku and piccolo rushed at radtiz with a furious high speed rush attack after they finished

radtiz: 1555

goku: (normal pl) 1222

piccolo: (normal) 1212

"so this is what true power is to fight for some one you hold dear heh" radtiz passed out -leos pov- I poked my dad and grinned "cusion wana cut off his tail for payback" "yes" they both got knifes and cut of his tail "GOHAN WHY DID YOU DO THAT" " uncal he flew at high speeds yanking are tails its payback" "ok leik but if you want to fit in with humans with humans you going to get a human name... how about leo" -play bleed it out by lincoin park- " leo, leo... that sounds like a nice name" " gohan" "yes daddy" "your cousins new name is leo" "ok" 5 hours later my dad woke up "where am i" " at gokus house" " now you call him by his earthling name too leik" "leo" "what?" "my new name is leo" -normal pov" radtiz mumbled "fine I will call you and kak-er I mean goku by your human names"

-in the end song start- "dad we should tell them what will happen when prince vegeta gets here" "WHAT YOU DIDNT TELL HIM YET" "nope oh yeah I reprogramed our scouters so freiza cant snoop in on us" "did you block vegeta" "what?" "DID-YOU-BLOCK-PRINCE-VEGE-TA" "oh ####"

"cra-" "RADTIZ IM GONA KILL YOU" "id like to see you tr-" vegeta made radizs scouter into a bomb strong enough to kill a saiyan and goku also went into the room, leo left after he cussed so goku and radtiz died (yeah I lied a lil when I said radtiz wont die but I meant he wont die from the pod boom boom thing) -king yemmas desk- eh heh so radtiz you killed 100,000 innocents and 999,999 sinners (radtiz deystroyed planets that had more sinners than innocents) radtiz started to sweat "so do I go down to hell" "if you want to" "r-realy" "yup you can go to heaven with goku" "i have something to say" "what is it" "the saiyan prince killed my and is coming to destroy earth" "ok soo" "WHAT I NEED TO TRAIN FOR THE ATTACK" "uh brother your dead" "so my friends will revive me with the dragon balls" "bro- ok im not going to ask" "you guys can goto king kais to train just go to the end of snake way" "ok" "oh yeah and just dont fall off if u want to stay in hell forever" "ok" goku and radtiz raced down snake way and got to princess snakes house "(RUMBLE RUMBLE" "what was that brother" "my stomach" radtiz fell down anime style "lets go in to see if theres something to eat" "ok" the two brothers went in (princess snakes pov) I saw two cute boys walk in time to work my magic

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

leo the saiyan chapter 3 :

_**trouble on snake way**_

goku and radtiz where racing to snake way (king yema let radtiz pass so no "but radtiz is evil crap ok?") "wait i see a house mmm maby they have food" gokus said to eagrly "but king yema said to goto-" "dont care lets eat" "mumble... stubbern...mumble dad..mumble" the two brothers went in the house (if u know dbz with a iq of at least 1 you should know what house hint the princess of snake way) "_welcome" _"um hi?" _"why dont you stay?"_

" have no way to get out BECAUSE YOU FAT ### LOCKED US IN...glad my kid isnt here" _"well since you know i guess i have to kill you -sigh-" _"yo ugly dont speak with a poor frech acent" _**" UGLY" **_"YOUR VOICE SOUND AS BAD AS YOU LOOK BIATCH" (sorry feel like doing this) "_**IM GOING TO KILL YOU"**_ "IF YOU WAS STRONG AS YOU WAS UGLY IM SURE FRIEZA WOULD FLEE #####" _**"THATS IT I WAS PLANING ON TRANSFORMING WHEN YOU FOUND OUT LATER BUT NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW" **_"now if you were as smart as you were ugly you would be smarter than anything" princess snake charged at radtiz with full speed but got knocked a way with a kamehameha wave "grrrrr" "OH NOW THE UGLY WOMEN DROPPED THE BAD ACENT YAY" "i ...willllll sssssoooo kiiill you" "SATERDAY CRUSH" princess snake got knocked into hfdl "well lets go" "fine" goku and radtiz dashed out of the house and to the end of snake way or so they thought "you-" "have-" to-" be-" "####### kidding me" they both said for they saw 1000 other planets at the end of snake way

"well this has to be fun" they hoped from the all of the 999 biggest planets two at a time

-back on earth-

"GOHAN STUDY" "im done" "WHAT" "leo helped me" "but he is your age" "mom since he grew up in outer space i guess most babys in space can do all the stuff we know" "fine you can go out and play" "want to go into the city?" "but mom said i cant go there" "what she wont know wont hury here now would it?" "ok"


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4: "WHAT BARDOCKS ALIVE!"

Leo and Gohan where walking in the city and on the way the found a unconscious man "daddy?" "no he has shards of saiyan armor he cant be your dad plus he's to strong" "is he a good guy?" "lets hope so" the goku look alike had a power of 20,999! "HOLY #### HE IS STRONG" "what does it say?" "ITS OVER 9000!" couldn't resist "f-frezia …FREIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the mans energy spiked to 34,000 "BETTER HOPE HE IS A GOOD GUY" "I don't even think our dads combined could even hurt him in a good mood!" the saiyan adult calmed down "who are you, where am i?" "I am leik or called here leo … I am the son of raditz and the one next to me is gohan the son of goku or as you would say kakorot" "so your my grandsons" "say that again?" "you. Are. My. Grand. Sons. Got. It." He spoke like speaking to little kids (well they are) "then why aren't our dads at least somewhere as strong as you ." "im so close to killing you" "time to shut up now" "sorry for gohan .. come on I will take you to your daughter in laws house" "is she a saiyan" "if she was frieza would crap himself" "eesh and you say that's kakorots wife damn she is worse than mine"

At king kais

"cant move" "kakorot if you weren't dead I would beat the living crap out of you" "HOW CAN YOU WALK SO FLUINTLY" "omg you said something smart and I don't have a camera" "just answer my question" "this is the normal gravity on planet vegeta" "I hate you so much" "why thanks" "UM HELLO THE BLUE GUY RIGHT HERE" "who are you?" "im santa" "REALLY" "NO IM KING KAI YOU IDIOT" –play a 8 bit version of his world or if you a dbz fan play the most epic song you can think of- "harsh" "we are here to train for the incoming saiyans" "WHAT" "yup the saiyans are gona destroy earth in a year" "AND Y DIDN'T TELL ME" "WELL SORRY I WAS GOING TO BEFORE WE DIED" "oh forgot about that" "FORGOT HOW CAN YOU FOGET YOU DIED" "I DON'T KNOW" "WHAT ABOUT ME" "SHUT UP" "ok" "I forgot we can get revived with the 7 dragon balls" "the whats?" "the seven dragon balls" "im not gona even tell you how wrong that sounds" "HELLO DON'T FORGET ME" "can you train us" "well maybe I don't want to" "DO IT OR I WILL KILL YOU OLD MAN" "OK"

Back to bardock

"GOKU'S WHAT" "this is gokus dad" "THIS IS MY DAD IN-LAW" "we established that already aunt" "HE LOOKS LIKE MY HUSBAND?" "WE ALREADY ####### ESTABLISHED THAT" " well kids come on lets train" " HELL NO GOHAN NEEDS TO STUDY" "I HELPED HIM" the living saiyans dashed out to train "so can I kill one human a year" "no you can beat them up but keep them alive please" "fine" bardock was using very little of his energy to spar with the kids

Gohan: 1111

Leo: 2222 (he trained longer and he is the main character

"Come on gohan use the moves that piccolo taught you"

"FINE MASSAKO" "double Sunday" they combined their powerful attacks against Bardock "heh see if that combined energy wave can take this" bardock fired a weak energy wave at the children's combined attacks "WTF he isn't even trying" "how can you tell?" "oh I don't know maybe because HE IS MESSING WITH HIS DAMN GOD SCOUTER" "you have to put in more energy in to it boys ACT LIKE IF YOUR FIGHTING FREIZA" they pushed their energy waves further and further 'might as well let them think they won' bardock let the blast hit him in the face! "YEAH WE WON" "not really" "urf" bardock grabbed leo and gohans tails "n-no fair" ….. they blacked out

At king kais

"raditz im going to teach you the kaioken and the spirit bomb goku you go catch bubbles" "WHY DOES HE GET TO LEARN MOVES" " 'cause I said so" " (mumble) stupid (grumble)" "

Back on earth

"well boys that was a nice spar" "come on gohan lets play" "ok" they flew to the kame house and master roshi was doing his thing "hey perv" "AH oh hi" "we need to revive goku" "why" "so he can help fight off the saiyans that are coming in a year" "ok"

-1 short year-

"hey vegeta that fish looks tasty" "uhh"

Retarded nappa is here YAY


End file.
